


the universe.

by xylarias



Series: poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: A poem inspired by Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215062
Kudos: 1





	the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some Destiel feels so I wrote this :)

shivering in your cold touch  
but embracing your warmth  
for from the inside, you are  
the sun  
the moon  
the stars  
the universe  
all of it, if you just decide to be  
your wings protecting me  
and when that happens, you're all i see


End file.
